ARDS or not ARDS
by Goddess Bless
Summary: House hands off a clinic patient to Chase because they were visiting from Australia. Little does House know, the patient's mother is an old friend from Chase's university days. As a new case unfolds, will Cameron be able to tell Chase what he means to her
1. Three Aussies in America

Disclaimer: I do not own House M.D. though I wish I did. You wouldn't even want to know what'd I do to Chase. So yeah, cheers.

Pairings: Wilson/Cuddy and who knows. I'm still working on the intricate details.

By the way, I've reposted the chapter for the sheer reason that, I was reviews! So, I'm telling you right here at the beginning I want reviews. Now, I've put up the second chapter, and no reviews! Not good, I know I don't read a story that doesn't have any reviews by the second chapter. I think, wow that must suck! Well, anywho.

Enjoy!

* * *

After taking a look at the file in his hand, House looked up at his patient in exam room six. "Patient's name is Arana Dawe, age six has been suffering wet cough for the last three weeks, and started to cough up something-" He turned and looked at the mother. "-this morning? I presume this is all accurate correct?"

The mother nodded, short with a petite build, she couldn't be over five feet four inches. He took a moment and looked at both the child and the mother. The child had nothing of her mother's looks besides the small build. Sun kissed blonde hair went against her mother's light brown, where her daughter had bright blue eyes, she had green brown, the child's hair was straight while the mother's was curly.

He looked again at the file. "No father?" Again the mother shook her head. "Are you mute or something, speak."

"No, no father, it's just us." Her accent startled him, he looked back down at the papers.

"Australian origin? What are you doing in America? And in New Jersey of all unfortunate places?"

"My student got selected for the international-national secondary school singing competition. I go with my students as their coach."

House nodded not really that interested and not wanting to be there. Going over to the telephone he picked it up and dialed a paging number, "I need Doctor Chase in here for a consult. Exam room six."

Picking back up his cane, which he had put down upon entering the room, he nodded to them, "Another Doctor will be in here to take a look at you in a second." With that, he left the room. He had just closed the doors when Chase came through the clinic doors.

"I'm a bit busy right now, so if this won't take long-" It had taken House that long to get up to him and shove the file into the unsuspecting blonde's hands.

"You have a patient in exam room six. Worry some Aussie mother and her kid. I thought you could chat up about dingos eating babies together. See yeah." House hobbled off towards the exit while Chase silently fumed behind his back.

"H-House! Come on!" House continued to ignore him, silently thrilled at being able to shirk clinic duty. Chase silently fumed for a few more seconds before sighing and heading towards the exam room. Taking one more deep breath, he calmed his temper and opened the door.

Once inside the exam room he didn't even look at the patient, just read the file. "Arana Dawe, age six, wet cough, then presumably mucus. He pulled his stethoscope out of his pocket and looked up. "Kaih." It was a breathed word the barely made a sound.

"Robbie." Kaih seemed just as shocked to see him. Chase looked her over, she was the same as ever, modest tan floor length skirt, white long sleeved shirt with a sap green sweater vest. Her insanely curly light brown hair was barely kept in place by the half up half down clip.

Just as he remembered her, perfectly. She stood and walked over to him and at first went to hug him, then stopped, then held out her hand, and pulled it back and the cycle started again. Finally, Chase took her hand in his and shook it warmly.

"Long time no see, this your daughter?"

"On the nose." He grinned at her.

"Chew the fat sometime?" The question was easy in the air between old friends.

"We should." A wet cough from Arana alerted them to why they were there in the first place. After putting on his stethoscope, Chase instructed Arana to take a deep breath in. Kaih watched them nervously as Chase frowned for a second.

"The breathing sounds a bit ragged and there seems to be some liquid, so I'm going to schedule an x-ray, and then we'll take a look then." Kaih nodded, and they both watched Arana wobble sleepily on the exam table. "There's a comfortable chair in my office she can curl up on..." Kaih nodded thankfully.

"I sent my student and her parents ahead already..." Without another word Chase picked up the tired child carried her out of the room, leaving Kaih to scramble up their coats and Chase's forgotten stethoscope.

The rest of the diagnostic team was not in their office so Chase was able to quickly settle the young girl on the couch. "Sleep now." He pressed down on he eye lids as she nodded and curled up into a ball sucking her thumb.

"You're a natural." Kaih stood behind him arms crossed, watching him with an amused expression. Chase grinned and stood, smoothing out his wrinkled slacks.

"You have to know a thing or two when you work at a hospital." Kaih nodded.

"I presume there's a place to knock back a few right?" Chase nodded, and led her out the door.

"But what about Ar-"

"She'll be fine, she'll just take a kip and we'll be back before she wakes up." Kaih nodded, but cast a weary look back at her sleeping daughter. Seeing her hesitation, Chase held a hand to the small of her back and lead her the short distance to the elevators.

They were sitting together in the dimly lit cafeteria, munching on their item of choice, a turkey, salami, cheese, and lettuce sandwich for the both of them. They had grinned at each other when they ordered.

"You're tastes hasn't changed much from college has it?" Chase grinned back at her.

"Well, I had this knee high to a grass hopper for a loft partner from uni., a real old chook if you know what I mean. Well, her favorite thing to eat was these sandwiches. And, I don't know I guess they grew on me." Sometime during his speech Kaih's jaw dropped in astonishment and she couldn't help but laughing.

"I'm not short! And, I am not a busy-body!"

"Yes, you are!"

"You're up yourself! Even more than you were then!"

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are. You are so flaming egotistical." They both stared at each other then quirked sideways smirks, the way old friends who are sharing a good joke do.

"I've missed yacking away with you over nothing." Kaih said it first and Chase nodded.

"Too true." They eased back down feeling good. Chase spoke, "So, the tyke's yours, but there's no name for the father. She's six, so it would be end of uni. right?" She nodded, her hands twitching on a napkin. "I know him?" She nodded.

"He came over every once in a while. You weren't friends, but I bet you saw him once or twice."

That was true, sometime during their second year there, they had decided to move out of the no privacy dorms and rent a small apartment, splitting rent between the two of them, and whoever ended up on their couch for a while. It wasn't romantic in any sense, just friends not liking horrible dorm rooms and lousy dorm mates.

"So, it happened at the end of it right? Before I went off for Residency right?" She nodded. He sat back with a sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "Wow. Kaih why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to is all. You were going off to finally achieving your goal. And, I never told the father. I knew you'd stick around and help take care of Arana with me. We make a good life now." She sighed herself. "I think we should head back." He nodded, and wondered how the mood had drastically changed.

* * *

A/N: I don't think this is going to last very long but who knows. I'm trying to get back in the habit of writing since I've gotten better. So, cheers my illness has gotten under control and I've been able to make up all the class work I've missed while being, indesposed. So. Yay, cheers all around, glory, glory and all that good stuff.

iBless!


	2. Nightmare of Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own House M.D. in anyway.

A/N: Please R/R! I know people are reading this, duh. Its in the stats. But my spirits are dwindling because I'm not getting any reviews. Whether you think like this or not. I **don't** read a story that doesn't have any reviews by the second chapter. It's just a thing. If there's no reviews, no one liked it enough to review. I guess its a good read. Right? Well, yeah. Enjoy, cheers.

iBless!

* * *

"What, is this?" House poked the sleeping girl with his cane as Cameron and Foreman watched him, just as perplexed. "I told Chase to treat her not drop her off in my office and go shagging off with her mother."

Foreman snorted under his breath as Cameron frowned. House poked her again none to gently.

"Girl. Get up, this is not nappy, nappy time." She shifted away from him and continued to sleep, a wet cough erupting from her form every once in a while.

He sighed languidly and sat down with a dejected form of grace that was his alone. "Wombat boy is going to get an earful when he gets back."

It was just that moment when Chase and a woman opened the door and walked in. She was pretty enough, petite form crazy hair, she barely reached Chase's collar bone. Feeling House's glare Chase set to the task of waking Arana.

"Arana, come on. Up like a good girl and Robbie will buy you an fudgy." She moaned and shifted away from her. He looked at Kaih helplessly, she just grinned. "Sleeps like her mother does she?"

He nearly kicked himself for saying that. House was going to have a field day now. He could already hear the mockeries. Giving up all hope, he scooped up the girl and held her to him as he turned to the group of onlookers. "I'm going to take Ms. Dawe and her daughter home-"

"To your house? Oh, goody. Will there be a video?"

"Only if you like watching it rough." Kaih's condescending tone made Chase's eyes close firmly and a hope for a crevasse to open up and swallow him.

"Why, yes I do. Thanks for that wonderful option."

Chase sighed and started to steer Kaih out of the room before she continued to put her foot in her mouth. And she had always insisted she was the cool head out of the two of them!

"I'll be back in the morning. See you all then." It was his check out time anyway, going out at six and be home in time for a good book and some well needed no House hours. They waved their goodbyes as he continued to usher her down the hall and into the elevator.

"What's his problem?"

"He's a misery-guts. Total Scrooge." She nodded with a slight 'ah' sound. "Where are you staying?"

"I booked a small hotel room when I figured we were going to be spending the night. You really don't have to take us there, I can find my way to a taxi rank on my own. I'm a big girl, I tie my own shoes and all." He shook his head.

"I have a car, and she," he indicated to Arana, "Won't let go of me for her life." She nodded reluctantly having been a frequent victim of the girl's grip.

When they got to the lobby Chase nodded to Cuddy, who had taken to staring at him as if he had a second head, and walked out.

"So, you'll come in tomorrow morning for her x-rays?" Chase asked while trying to dislodge the small girl's fingers from his coat after he'd placed her down on the bed.

"Yes, we'll be there." Kaih shook her head grinning, and went over to help him. In practiced movements she quickly rectified the problem and Chase was able to stand unhindered.

"You were always able to get her off of me, weren't you?" Chase asked staring at her.

"Yeah, but then where would the fun be if I couldn't watch you struggle?" Chase sighed, she wasn't telling the whole truth but he didn't mind so much. They hugged at the door.

"I've missed you. Its been hard and at times I wish I had told you." The words were muffled as her face was buried in his chest, but the message rang through.

He hugged her back just as tightly, "I know. I wish you had told me. I would have loved to see my favorite chodder's girl grow up."

"You're my best mate too." They stepped back. "See you."

"See you." He left and she closed the door.

"There's fluid and pressure in the lungs we have to release."

"She's not breathing!"

There was a flurry of motion as of three in the morning at Princeton and Plainsboro Teaching Hospital's ER.

Kaih had been pushed out of the way in order to save her daughter's life. She stood now in the waiting room outside of the ER waiting for something. A sign, a miracle. Something that would tell her, her daughter was going to be okay.

She had called Robbie, just for the sheer fact that she needed someone. No one had picked up, not that she had really expected him to. It's three in the morning for all's wells sake!

Her head felt dizzy and she took out her medication and a bottle of fitness water. Uncorking the bottle and banging a pill back with a gulp of the water, she sat and continued to drink. Times of no sleep and stress often aggravated her condition. It was simple, non life threatening and all it took to fix it was some added sugar and other supplements to her system to fix her up.

Closing the bottle, she let out a shaky sigh and placed it back in her purse. Picking up her hands, a tear slipped down and she brought her hands up to catch it. She stared at the little droplet become miss shaped in her palms. Another tear came and she finally brought her hands up to cover her face, and sobbed.

Minutes passed, but she hardly noticed until two strong arms encircled her shoulders. Not particularly caring about who it was, she held onto them and let them pull her close as her body shook with heavy breaths and heart wrenching sobs.

A hand stroked her hair, but the person stayed silent. She was grateful, if anyone had tried to tell her to stop crying she would have boxed them one for their lives. "Kaih. Shush. It'll be okay. The doctor's are doing everything that they can." She shook her head.

"I'm a horrible mother. I should have taken her to the doctors the second the cough got constant. But no, I was too focused on my student and preparations for this big trip and tying up all those loose ends. This is her first trip outside the borders, and she's going to die here." Planting his chin in her hair, Chase shook his head.

"You were distracted and couldn't have known. Come on, why don't we go back to my flat, get you a nice shower and-"

"No! I'm staying here until I know Arana's going to be okay." He sighed and continued to rock her gently.

"Then why don't you get some sleep, okay?" He shushed her when she tried to protest. "You're exhausted and Arana will need you to be strong for her. Alright?" She sniffled and hiccuped, but nodded all the same.

He pushed her downwards until her head was resting on her lap and the rest of her was curled up on the seats. Now he knew why the seats there were so plush and comfy. They needed to be, so weary parents could rest. A nurse came over and offered a blanket which he took gratefully and spread over her.

Leaning his head back against the edge of the couch, he ran his hands through her disarrayed hair, and slowly fell asleep as well.

Arana was moved to a critical care unit, but the nurses never woke up the sleeping couple. When asked why, they explained the mother was in hysterics, and had taken her husband almost a good half hour to calm her. They would let them sleep a little more, because they knew neither were going to get much sleep in the upcoming weeks.

* * *

R/R: See that pretty button down at the bottom. Please review! 


	3. No Rest For The Weary

Disclaimer: I do not own House M.D.

Coupling: Cuddy/Wilson, Chase/Cameron

* * *

"And, where exactly is Chase?" House was not pleased. It was okay for him to be late, but Chase was overstepping his boundaries. Stupid wombat.

Cameron was fixing herself some coffee while Foreman was looking over case reports.

"Who knows, maybe he slept in or something." Cameron said going over to the glass table and sitting down.

"Yeah, slept in with that woman." Foreman snorted at House's comment.

"Do you really think he's with her?" Cameron asked.

"What do you think? He took them home with him. They're both from Australia and-" Chase stepped through the glass door and into the office. His clothing was mussed and mismatched.

"What, you couldn't find a more clashing outfit?" House sneered as he glanced over at Chase. "She must have given you a rough time for leaving this morning. Everything's a mess."

He pushed on his cane and stood, hobbling over to Chase he got close to the other man's face. "There's bags under your eyes, have a long night Brit?"

Chase sighed, tempted to loose his temper but reigned in. Going over to the miniature kitchen, he fixed himself a cup of coffee.

"Come on Chasey boy. Spill the goods, how good was mama Aussie in bed." Chase sat down and glared at him something vicious.

"For your information House. I spent the entire night in the emergency room with that Aussie mum."House not one to back off even when all things point straight to getting the crap beat out of him felt the need to continue.

"What'd' the brat do? Hit her head on something while you two were getting it on in the bedroom?"

"Cardiac arrest."

"How old is she?" Cameron asked concerned.

"Six." This piqued House's interest.

"Her symptoms yesterday were," He opened a pen and stood to write at the board. "Cough,-"

"Liquid in lungs, and she started coughing up phlegm."

"And cardiac arrest. Well come on kiddies, tell daddy your thoughts." House stood pen poised.

"It could be pneumonia." Foreman suggested.

"But she doesn't have a temperature."Cameron vetoed.

The argument continued until finally House intervened.

"Get her checked for pneumonia, I was blood and toxin tests, a MRI and a C-T scan." The other's nodded and stood.

"Chase." House called out as the other's were leaving. He turned with a sigh and stood waiting for House to say something.

"You're off the case."

"What?" Chase exclaimed in pure shock. "Kaih will kill me. Arana's her life!"

"Exactly why I'm taking you off. You're too personally involved to make good judgements. Now, get out of here. Go do some clinic duty or go home."

House left him there, hobbling off leaving Chase to stare at his back incredulously. "You stupid bastard." He said angrily at House's back even though the man was gone.

He slammed the door open and repeated the motion in shutting it. He was not leaving, and he was not off this case!

"Where's Kaih?" Cameron didn't look up from drawing Arana's blood. "We felt it was better for her not to be here, she's off getting coffee with Foreman."

"Robbie." Arana looked up at him eyes wide, completely terrified with what was happening. Chase sighed, he'd have to wait to find Kaih. Walking over to the opposite side of the bed, he hitched up his pant legs and sat down.

"Hey Ara' how you feeling today?" He reached up and ran his hand through her hair, "You gave your mum and me quite a scare this morning." She looked away.

"I'm sorry."

"Its alright, you're all better so we're both happy.

"Really?"

"I speak the good acid. Cross my heart and hope to die." Chase said dramatically. She giggled slightly, and Cameron watched them out of the corner of her eyes, interested.

She coughed again as Cameron was putting a bandage on her arm. "Alright girlie," Chase said pouring her a glass of water. "Sit up and have some Adam's ale."

Her coughing was getting rougher, but she nodded and sat up to take a sip. Immediately she threw up all over the bed. Blood covered the spread, but the small girl couldn't stop.

Chase called out for help as Cameron tried to get a rapidly fading Arana stable. Kaih came running into the room along with all the nurses. "Arana!" She cried looking at all the blood and tried to go to her child.

Foreman blocked her way and they continued to struggle while the other doctors and nurses worked. "Chase! Get her out of here." Chase, covered in Arana's blood, looked back and forth between Kaih and Arana

"Chase!" Shaking out of his stupor he nodded and ran for Kaih. Chase exchanged places with Foreman, and Foreman sprung into the fray as Chase pulled the screaming mother out.

"Robbie! You let me in there! Arana! Arana!" Kaih called helplessly from outside the room as Chase held her tightly to him. The woman flailed and ended up getting Chase good in the chin with a fly away punch. Her protests and fighting grew weaker until she finally slumped against him, breathing heavily.

"Kaih, listen to me. They'll do all they can, but for now its best if we wait out here." She didn't respond. "Kaih?" He turned her around to look at him, but she had a far away expression on her face.

Thinking fast he set her down on the ground and tried calling again to her. After a couple of moments, she moved. First she haphazardly swung her arms up above her head, and bent her knees upwards.

Kaih knew what to do, so that meant this was something she lived with. Chase went for her purse and opened it. Inside was a bottle of fitness water and some pills.

Reading the directions, he opened the pills and took out one. Lifting her head up onto his lap, he quickly reaching and opened the water. Putting the pill to her lips she swallowed on command, then gulped down the water he held to her lips.

He'd had to do this before he remembered now. She was hypoglycemic, that was when the body doesn't make enough natural sugar. In her it caused massive vertigo and syncope, fainting spells.

She shifted in his arms and blinked. "I hate this. Its frustrating."

Chase nodded, "I know."

"Doctor Chase, what's happened here?" Chase looked up into Cuddy's concerned face.

"Hypoglycemia." She nodded at the explanations and watched as Chase helped the woman off the floor. "She's the mother of our newest patient. Kaih Dawe, I'd like you to meet the head of the hospital, Lisa Cuddy." They shook hands briefly. Cuddy opened her mouth to ask a question when Foreman interrupted them.

"Mrs. Dawe you can see you daughter now." Kaih nodded frantically and went sprinting towards the room.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank my first three reviewers Blackend, Firetop, and Cabot007. They listened to my desperate and undignified pleads for reviews and came to my rescue. I truely was having a princess in despair moment. So, thank you again! 


	4. The Want of A Nail

Disclaimer: I do not own House. M.D.

* * *

It was later on in the day now as Chase sat leaning back in his chair, a crossword book in hand he desperately tried to rid his mind of Kaih's sick child. The clicking sound of a door opening made him look up as Cameron came through the door examining the case file. 

She stopped cold when she saw him, unsure of what to do, before finally deciding to walk slowly over to the table and sit down. Stealing a glance at him she noted how tired he was. Closing the case file, she stood and made her way over to the small kitchenette.

Checking to see if the coffee from the maker was still hot, she grabbed two mugs from the above cabinet and filled them both. Reaching into the bottom cabinet, she opened the mini refrigerator and pulled out the half and half. She added a little cream to both, before grabbing two sugar packets and adding them to his.

Chase looked up from his crossword puzzle startled as a mug was placed down on the table infront of him. "Drink, you look like you need it." He looked at Cameron as she took a sip out of hers, then picked up his nodding dumbly.

'_Ask him.'_

'Are you out of your gourd?'

'_No, the question is, are you?'_

'I am perfectly sane, other than having an argument with myself.'

'_As I said, ask him!'_

'I will not ask him, its rude.'

'_But you need to know. Its killing you not knowing. Come one, admit it. You want to know everything about him, and this girl is an enigma.'_

'You make it sound like a love him.'

'_Maybe you do.'_

'That's wrong, I love House.'

'_You haven't loved House in a long time.'_

'Not true.'

'_So true. You began losing interest in him once you and Chase slept together. You wanted to die, but you slowly got over it. Its been a year, and Chase is, Chase. Handsome and a complete gentleman. Just what you've always wanted in a guy.'_

'No, what I want in a guy is House!'

'_Just ask him the question.'_

'Will it get you off my back?'

'_Yes, for the time being.'_

Cameron sighed and gave in.Sometime during her mental argument Chase had returned to his crossword puzzle, still sipping on the coffee she had made for him. "So, how long have you been dating the patient's mother?"

Chase coughed on the coffee almost choking on it, and Cameron reached over and gave him a few hearty smacks on the back. "I've never been seeing her. She's my favorite chodder." At Cameron's blank look he amended, "She's my best friend. Known her all through university." Cameron nodded slowly.

"But you never dated." The statement had a monotoned edge of disbelief. He turned and looked at her, putting his mug and cross word down on the table, tooth mangled pencil went behind his ear. Bracing his hands on his knees he looked Cameron in the eyes.

"I've never dated Kaih. And between you and me, I always thought she was hitting for the other team until I found out she had a kid of her own. I mean," He leaned back, "Her walls were always covered with these girlie girl rock bands, and she only ever had girls come over. Even now its hard imagining her with a male."

Cameron looked at him perplexed. "You're serious?"

"Yes, completely and honestly serious. Why? Worried I'll forget my place as a Doctor?" He grinned at her jokingly before whipping the pencil out of his ear and picking up his crossword puzzle. Giving her one last playful glance he went back to his crossword puzzle.

"No, that's not it I-"

"Have either of you seen Cuddy?" Chase and Cameron jumped as Wilson barged through the door. They each took in his appearance of mussed hair and rumpled shirt, Chase smirked while Cameron looked at him oddly.

"Are you okay, Wilson?" She asked concerned, standing and taking a step towards him, "Your face is flushed and you have a welt on your neck." His face flushed further and he shook his head.

"I'm fine, but I _need_ to speak to Cuddy."

"Sorry, we haven't seen her." Chase said still with a little smirk on his face. Wilson nodded and thanked him before sprinting out. Cameron shook her head and sat back down.

"I wonder what that was about."

"Cuddy probably caught him and one of the nurses in a supply closet." Chase said with an innocent tone. She turned on him.

"No, Wilson wouldn't do that, he's too professional."

"Oh, yes he would. He's done it before. And look, hastily buttoned and rumpled shirt, no tie, hickeys, flushed face. He was getting it on all right." He paused for a second. "You don't think that-"

"No, Chase. I don't think that." She stopped him before he could even speculate the romance. "Impossible."

Chase sighed, and seemed to deflate. "I think you're right. Impossible."

"Why did Wilson just come flying out of here like a bat out of hell?" They looked up as Foreman came through he door and took a seat. Cameron opened her mouth to reply but Chase got there first.

"Had a fight with Cuddy while they were banging, and now he's looking for her." Foreman snorted.

"He must have something pretty stupid."

"You two are both incredible! There's no way that's happening and you know it." Cameron exclaimed hotly while picked up her files, and standing.

As she headed towards the door, ears tinged with pink Chase asked,"And where are you going?"

"What are you my keeper?" Chase's mouth hung open at the venom in her question as she stormed out.

"What's eating her?" Foreman asked with a disgusted short and put the matter out of his mind. Chase on the other hand stared down at his crossword puzzle not even seeing it. Something was the matter with her, she was fine up until a second ago.

* * *

Cameron pushed the button on the snack machine, barely resisting the urge to beat her head against it. What the hell was that? Her bag of chips fell to the bottom, reaching down she snagged open the door and grabbed them.

Standing back up, Cameron struggled with the bag edges, they refused to open. With what could only be described as a yowl of frustration, she tore the bag apart spilling chips into the air and onto the floor.

"Just having one of those days?" Kaih was standing next to her at another snack machine. Her packet of fruit snacks fell to the bottom, and she reached in and grabbed them. "Either you're coming up on your period, or there's been some boy trouble a foot."

Cameron looked this girl over. Why would she want to talk to her? Isn't she the enemy, Chase was clearly half in love with her. "Come on, we'll bang back a few in the hall. I'll buy." She didn't wait for Cameron's reply before heading off down the hallway. Cameron unsure followed her.

* * *

A/N: This is probably all I'm gonna get out tonight, I'm trying to write this story fast pace so that way I don't loose interest. But I'm sick and swollen and don't want to do anything but sleep. So, there's your chapter. Sorry all of them are so short.

iBless!


	5. You're My Only Hope

**A/N:** Sorry about the long time to update, I'm really sick, so getting to the computer is difficult. But your reviews have pushed me forth to continue writing! Lol. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Pairings:** Chase/Cameron, Wilson/Cuddy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own House M.D.

* * *

"So, who's the fella? Come on, you can tell, I won't. I love knowing all the goss." Kaih leaned back in her seat munching on her fruit squishes and sipping a cuppa. 

"There's really no guy problem." Kaih nodded while popping another in her mouth and humming thoughtfully.

"Say what you wish, I'm trying to be friendly." A silence fell onto the table like stones, and Cameron sipped her cup of coffee trying to figure out her feelings for the young mother.

"The Royal Exhibition Building in Melbourne."

"What?" Cameron looked up startled from her own thoughts.

Kaih put down her cup, and replied, "That's where I met Robbo for the first time. I mean, really met him. We lived in the same dorm and all, but I never talked to him." Cameron nodded trying not to seem interested.

"His girlfriend of the time had dragged him to the Melbourne International Flower and Garden Show. My parents came all the way to Melbourne from Brisbane, in Queensland to see it, so I said I would go with them, then give a city tour." Kaih grinned slightly, "We both managed to sneak away into the gardens and we hid out there for a while. Glued tight ever since."

Cameron nodded trying not to seem interested. "I'm glad its him that's here, you know. If anyone can help my girl, its him."

Cameron looked at Kaih out of the corner of her eye. This was the kind of moment she would have only once, she should try to take advantage of that.

"Chase said something odd the other day." Kaih tilted her head in question, "He said that he always thought that you were. That you were-"

"A lessie?" Cameron blushed prettily and nodded. Kaih sat back with a tiny bark of a laugh.

"Lessie I am, for the most part. I like to part the seas every once in the while, but I always go back to my woman."

"If you're a lesbian how did you.."

"Become pregnant?" Kaih sighed slightly and took a soothing sip of her drink. "That's a hard question. He was drunk, he wouldn't have had sex with me if he wasn't. He was just so pretty, I needed to have him to myself, even if it was just once."

"Does he know about Arana?" Kaih shook her head.

"I don't think he'd like the idea much. If I told him now, it would be like throwing the baby out with the bath water, I'd loose him completely." Cameron nodded slightly, not really understanding.

"We're here to talk about your man problems though." Kaih smirked. "Is this about the lovely Doctor Robbo Chase?" Cameron's face bloomed into a pretty cherry. "Got it in one, Kaih I do congratulate you." Kaih pretended to pat herself on the back. "So, what's the problem, is he being an insensitive male?"

"No, he-" Cameron's beeper went off, she stood while checking it. "You might want to come, its about Arana." Cameron didn't wait for a reply as she sprinted off in the direction of the critical care units.

Kaih took a shaky breath and popped another fruit snack into her mouth. If she went now, she wouldn't be able to make responsible decisions for her daughter, she needed to distance herself to keep Arana safe.

* * *

"I'm doing it, there's no more time!" Chase pushed down and pulled the scalpel along Arana's neck, breaking through, he quickly grabbed the tube and sealed before Foreman attached the air pump and started to manually pump air into Arana's lungs. Everyone held their breath and watched the monitors waiting for everything to stable out. 

"Her B.P. is still dropping." Cameron said looking at the falling numbers, a smell reached her nose, and Cameron reached over and whipped back the covers. The inside of Arana's thighs and the bed was covered in a brown-red substance. "We've got anal bleeding, we need to get her into surgery!"

* * *

Kaih sipped her coffee and had her knees held up to her chest as a sign of comfort. Looking outside, she desperately tried to immerse herself in the outdoors. Strong arms encircled her from behind. "How's my baby?" Her voice was quiet and it cracked slightly. 

"She had some internal bleeding, but we managed to stem the blood flow and she should be fine." Chase sat down close to her on the couch and forced Kaih's body back into his.

"What does she have Rob? What's the matter with my baby?" Kaih turned around to look at him, eyes wet and worried.

"Well, before this happened, we thought she had ARDS, Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome. But now we're not so sure." Kaih's resolve broke and she cried hard into Chase's chest. Chase held her close and rocked her softly back and forth. "Shh, its going to be alright, if she's anything like her mother, she'll pull through this."

"And, her father. If she's anything like him." Kaih tilted her head up, "He's the best man in the world."

"If he was the best, then he wouldn't have left you-"

"He doesn't know she exists." Chase stopped.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because, he was drunk. He never wanted me, he just wanted a good lay. I was just conveniently there. I just wanted a little piece of him." Chase looked down at the top of Kaih's head how had he not noticed she was pining over a guy? Was he really that oblivious a friend? There had been lots of drunken parties at their apartment, and any one time could have gotten her pregnant. "Please, save Arana. She's all I have." Chase shook his head and pulled her closer.

"She isn't all you have, but I will save her."

"Any ideas on what could cause internal bleeding?" House slammed the table lightly with his cane, "Come on people! Wake up, dying girl remember?"

Chase sat forward letting his bitten pencil fall into his grasp. "She didn't have the internal bleeding until we put her on steroids."

"But she got better before the bleeding, I saw her eating and smiling right before her throat closed." Foreman said unfolding his hands and placing them on the table.

"What was she eating?" House asked.

Foreman sighed aggressively, "A carrot."

"Cooked or raw?"

"Raw, it was one of those baby carrots and ranch dip, why?" Foreman asked curiously.

"Did she choke on the carrot?" House asked condescendingly.

"No, it was a full five minutes after her last carrot before she stopped breathing." House sighed and sat down in one of the chairs, tapping the end of his cane on the floor in no particular pattern.

"She's from Australia."

"And?" Chase asked, a slight sound of defense in his voice.

"And this was her first time coming to America."

"You think that something she ingested here did this?" Cameron asked in a 'are you joking?' tone. "She started having this cough before she came here." House's eyes seemed to light up, and he lifted his head from its position atop his cane.

"Go forth and MRI her head. And then X-Ray her lungs."

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry again for the long update. I'm feeling a lot better now, though its taken me nearly two weeks to write this, again I apologize. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have a nice day! 

Don't forget to read and review.

iBless!


	6. All The Problems Solved Almost

A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. I was really sick then I had finals. So, I'm just now starting to piece my life back together. But I thought of you, and decided you guys needed a reward for sticking with me.

* * *

"I don't believe it." Foreman stared at the x-ray with something akin to shocked stupidity. There, sitting in Arana's lungs, were parasites, atleast ten of them.

"What is it?" Cameron asked as House opened the glass door.

"You found a parasite correct?"

"Yeah, but how did you know-"

"How did I know it was there? The patient, Aaron-"

"Arana."

"Yes, Allan," He gave Chase a pointed look for interrupting him. "Is six, and what to six year olds do in lay overs in between planes?" Before anyone could reply, he continued answering his own question, "they get into mischief, they crawl under things, hide in bathrooms."

He wrapped the x-ray with the butt end of his cane and said, "Our girl's got a resdesyn air parasite." Turning back to the group he asked, "Aren't airports filthy?"

Cameron shook her head repeatedly, "She was coughing before she got here, and her mother reported her having a fever."

"She had pneumonia, her tests showed signs of a mild case of it."

"Her lungs were chewed up by the pneumonia, leaving an opening for the parasites to get through her immunol defenses." Foreman tossed his pencil down, finally understanding the big picture.

"That's why she couldn't breathe. That's why..." Cameron stopped eyes widening, "her lungs. She won't be able to breathe if we take out the support from the ventilator."

"She's not going to come out of this unscathed if that's what you mean." House said in his obnoxious fashion, "She won't be a singer like mother dearest, she'll be lucky if she ever breathes on her own again."

He sighed and took a deep breath, heading into his side of the office. "Start her on treatment for the parasite, and explain to mommy the matter with her little star." He pulled back the door, but didn't go in. "Not Chase."

Chase lunged for him in anger, but Cameron held him back as House left into his office and closed the blinds. "Chase, stop!" He held on to his temper, barely. She turned her head to Foreman, never hating House more than this moment, "I'll do it." Foreman seemed like he wanted to protest, but nodded and left out the door.

Cameron lifted her hand to Chase's face. "I'll be gentle with her, I promise." Chase nodded numbly and Cameron left to have her talk with Kaih.

Standing across the hall, Chase and Foreman watched anxiously through the glass windows as Cameron and Kaih talked. The two young women were standing by Arana's bedside watching the small girl sleep, still breathing through the tube that now supported her lungs.

Chase's heart clenched as they watched Kaih fall, her legs given out from the news. Cameron caught her, and set her down in the chair, holding her tightly and murmuring small condolences as the woman cried for her daughter.

"This is how it works." Chase showed Arana how to use her new air pump that connected to the base of her throat.

"Is it always gonna hurt?" Arana asked fearfully, fingering the tube that now replaced her soft skin.

"The pain will eventually go away. Its just a bit tender because it's a new thing." He smiled reassuringly, and took her hand in his, "Just wait till your back home, I hear the boys really go for piercing ."

The six year old blushed hotly and Chase couldn't help but smile, the age of first crushes had already arrived.

Letting go of her hand, he went back to showing her the different functions and sounds the machine made for each separate reasons.

Her car refusing to start had forced a late start, and it was already mid morning by the time she got there. The bed that met Cameron in Arana's room was empty, and the draws containing her things had been emptied. Forgoing the elevator, she sprinted quickly to the office and slammed her hands down on the glass table, "Where is she?" Foreman and House eyed her warily.

"Who?"

"Arana Dawe, our patient." Cameron said as calmly as she could.

House nodded with an "ah", "She left with her mother. They're catching an earlier plane than first thought. Since there was nothing more we could do for them, I gave them the okay to release her."

Turning her back, Cameron once again ran out of the room full speed and burst into the stairwell, taking the stairs two or three at a time in her rush to get to the parking lot. Blasting through the lobby, she practically flew to her car and ripped open the door.

With a great thunder, the car sprung to life and she raced out of the parking lot.

'That bitch! She said Chase was mine!'

-----------&-------------&---------

"So what are you going to do?" Kaih sat forward in her chair, looking at Cameron with all too well knowing smile.

"Do about what?" Cameron trying to act unknowing while attempting a word search as they waited for Arana to wake.

"Oh, right. Now I'm suppose to give up and say, 'nothing.'" If they had been standing, Cameron was sure Kaih would have had her hands on her hips, in the mean time, "I'm talking about a certain Doctor Chase, he's half in love with you, and if I'm not mistaken, you with him."

"Nothing, I don't want anything to do with him. He's my colleague nothing more."

Kaih made a 'mmhm.' sound like she didn't believe it and grinned.

"Well, whatever you don't do with your colleague, give him a message for me okay?" Cameron nodded. Kaih leaned forward in her chair as if to tell a secret, and Cameron helped her by leaning in.

Without warning, Kaih grabbed Cameron's head and crushed her lips to hers. Pulling back, Kaih stood, with the faintest blush on her cheeks. "Can you relay that?" Then without waiting for a reply she stood, "I'm going to grab a cuppa, I'll make sure to grab you one."

Cameron sat there in a stilled shock as Kaih walked away. She had just been kissed by a girl. A lesbian girl. A lesbian girl that apparently liked Chase. On the other hand, Kaih just gave them her blessing to go forth and do, or not do whatever they pleased.

A tiny smile spread across Cameron's face. How could she not do anything? After all, she had to relay that message from Kaih to Chase.

-------&-----------&----------

Parking her car in the fifteen minute parking spaces Cameron flew out of her car, locking it with her automatic button when she was half way across the parking lot. Rushing through the traffic, then through the glass doors of the airport she ran to customer services. "Are there any flights leaving to Australia happening now?"

"Let me check, just a moment ma'am." The woman behind the counter said in a pleasant nasally voice. She typed something into her computer, it beeped and she read off. "The 10:25 flight just left, there is another one at 1:20, would you like me to book you a seat?" Cameron had blocked the woman's voice out after hearing the flight left.

In a silent form of shock, she shook her head, "No, thank you. That won't be necessary." She was about to walk back to her car when an idea struck her, she turned back to the counter, "From what gate did that plane leave?"

"Gate B3."

"Thank you." Cameron took off through the crowded airport trying to reach that terminal. Chase wouldn't leave his job so suddenly, he must have just gone to see them off at the airport. By the end of her sprint, Cameron was panting and she had to put her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

Looking up, she checked the area surrounding her desired terminal, it was empty. Grabbing her cell phone, Cameron called Foreman. "Has Chase come back to the hospital yet?"

Foreman took a moment to answer, "No, he went to Australia with the Dawe family." Cameron ignored him for a few moments afterwards. Her heart was shattered, in inconceivable amounts of pain, she turned and headed back towards the parking lot.

"Thanks Foreman, I'll be back soon."

* * *

A/N: So that's the last chapter guys! The Epilogue will be out soon though. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I had a lot of fun with this story.

iBless!


	7. Epilogue

A/N: Sorry for two things, that it is so short and that it took so long. I had finished it around two or three weeks ago, but I wanted to see if I could wrack my brains for anything else I could change or add to this chapter to make it longer. Sadly, all I could come up with is the pathetic piece at the end. You'll see what I mean. So, this is the epilogue, so it is the end! Thank you my avid readers for following me on this. Yaaaay. And, I kept it to the six chapters I had meant to in the beginning. The epilogue doesn't count... Right. So. Enjoy and please read my other stories if they tickle your fancy!

iBless!

* * *

Two weeks later had Cameron sitting in a state of complete dejection at the glass table. She was doing one of Chase's medical cross word puzzles to pass the time. Picking her pencil up off the pad, a tear hit the paper in its place.

Angry with herself, Cameron wiped it away with a harsh movement. Ignoring the sound of the door opening, she once away wiped away the tear, bracing herself for House's usual ridicule.

Hands placed themselves onto her shoulders and a voice asked, "What did that tear ever do to you?"

Cameron felt her heart swell, and in one swift controlled movement threw her book down and stood. Turning she faced Chase's smiling face. "I thought you weren't coming back."

Chase frowned, "I always come back, I like this hospital much to much to leave it." His arms snaked around her waist, and she was at once pulled into him. "And, I like one doctor much to much to leave her." He quirked a smile, "That's if she'll have me that is."

"I don't know. Maybe she thinks he's an arrogant asshole." Cameron regretted the words that came out of her mouth. She meant them as playful, but the look on his face made her wish the ground would open up. He started to retract his arms as if stung. She grabbed them. "But, I think she could live with having an arrogant asshole as a partner." He grinned.

"That's good. Because he doesn't want anyone else." They leaned forward to kiss, but ended up hitting skulls. Retracting they grinned at each other with a nervous chuckle. This wasn't going to be a kiss that happened out of mistaken lust, but of mutual affection. They leaned in again-

"The wombat mating ritual ends now. Pick up some later date when the animal planet is around to film it." House let the door go on Foreman rather than hold it for the other doctor. Throwing the last two case folders at the newly formed couple, he went up to the board, and they all sat to begin their new case.

Chase dropped the last of his stuff down in Cameron's living room. "Allison? Where should I put this?"

Toothbrush hanging out of the corner of her mouth, Allison shrugged, "Put it anywhere so that it isn't in the way, we'll hammer all the details out later." Chase nodded and stashed the box containing his weight set by her treadmill. They had already divided up the closet and the dressers.

Now eight months into their relationship, Chase and Cameron thought it would be appropriate to take the next step and move in with each other. They weren't ready for any other such big steps, Cameron just wanted to see if they could live together without killing each other in the process.

They succeeded in not killing each other, and after dating for a year and two months Chase asked Cameron to marry him. She agreed readily and they set a date for sometime in November. The ceremony was small, Cameron and her parents, Chase and his step mother and step siblings both came. In addition Wilson and Cuddy came, though both left mysteriously together during the reception. Foreman and surprisingly House came to see the young couple wed. The best surprise was Kai and Arana coming up from Australia. It turns out Chase had done to Australia with them to settle out Arana's medical conditions with her regular pediatrician and the girl's school.

They lived happily ever after until the day they had children. Then their happy carefree lifestyle went down the children. In entered sleepless nights and whining and more than once the Chase's wanted to lock their children in a closet just so they could have a moment together.

But hey, they wanted a family. They got a nice normal one.

* * *

A/N: So that was it, R/R I know, the last two "paragraphs" bit the big one, but I did what I could. I had just run out of steam with this topic lol. So thanks again, check out my other works and have a nice rest of the week!

iBless!


End file.
